During COBRE 111 and beyond, the Education, Mentoring and Administration Core (EMAC) will continue to foster a superior scientific and educational environment for the Lung Biology Center (LBC) by providing: (1) Leadership to encourage, enhance and support innovative and collaborative research, (2) Oversight of essential research support cores and an enhanced Pilot Project Program that facilitate paradigm-shifting and translationally-relevant research, and (3) Training, mentoring and career development opportunities for investigators so that they continue to compete successfully for extramural research support. Bruce A. Stanton, Ph.D. will continue as Pl of this core, with the continued assistance of Dean Madden, Ph.D., Associate Director of the LBC. Dr. Madden will assist Dr. Stanton in all administrative duties, with a particular emphasis on mentoring junior faculty and the Pilot Project Program, and he will provide leadership for the EMAC and the entire program when Dr.'Stanton is unavailable. The EMAC will coordinate meetings of our advisory committees. The Executive Committee, which will meet quarterly, is composed of Drs. Stanton and Madden and three of the most esteemed leaders at Dartmouth. The External Advisory Committee will convene twice a year and review the overall program and review and evaluate Pilot Project applications. The Internal Steering Committee, composed of senior faculty and Core Pis, Jennifer Friend, Program Coordinator and Stephen Bobin, Core Consultant, will meet weekly after the LBC seminar and provide guidance and input on the day to day operation of the program, with an emphasis on the scientific cores. The EMAC will also continue to emphasize the mentoring and education of our junior faculty and to focus on enhancing our track record of success. Notably, all of our junior faculty project leaders in COBRE l/ll have already obtained extramural grants, an impressive record of accomplishment in this funding environment. All administrative and financial support for the LBC will continue to be provided by the EMAC. In these ways the EMAC will continue to provide the infrastructure and organizational support required to meet the overarching goals of our COBRE 111 program, using tested and highly successful COBRE 11 strategies.